The War Never Ends
by Th3DarkAngel
Summary: a young, inexperienced pilot is taken from his old life of violence and chaos and placed in the world of rwby. Watch as the pilot battles his inner demons and the creatures and people of Remnant. Will he persevere or will he fall victim to Remnant or worse. Himself. (M for gore, violence, and cursing, maybe romance, no pairings for now) Co-Author is BigPizzaGaming
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Titanfall or RWBY. **

_Log#1_

...

Riley woke looking up at the night sky. The sky was filled with millions and millions of bright stars, as there were no city lights to drown out the sky. And at the center of his vision was an enormous moon, but it wasn't a normal moon. This moon was broken, the side of it shattered and smashed as if a god had punched it with their fist but even then. The moon still shone brightly as if it wasn't aware it had a large hole in it. The Moon cast down its light on Riley as he stared back in awe.

As its light shone on him, Riley suddenly gasped realizing he hadn't taken a breath while he stared at the moon. Immediately when Riley took a breath he broke out into a huge coughing fit rolling off his back and onto all fours as he felt like he was coughing his guts out. Thankfully the coughing slowly ebbed away allowing him to finally breathe as Riley wiped the spit from his lips now sitting back on his rear.

"_Where am I, and why am I here?"_, Riley through in his head as he looked around.

Riley rubbed his eyes and glanced around, taking in his surroundings. He appeared to be in some sort of clearing surrounded by forestry, although the trees didn't have leaves and their trunks were either dark brown or black. The trees were coated in a layer of snow along with the ground that Riley was sitting on, but what was unsettling to him was how quiet it was. The only sound was from when the wind blew, causing the trees to shift and groan, smacking into each other echoing through the forest. But he couldn't hear any animals, only the trees moving with the breeze.

Riley rubbed the side of his head and noticed two things, one he felt soft fur on his head and second was that his fingers felt wet. When he pulled back his fingers they were coated in the dark color of blood and it's coppery scent filled his nose. Riley tentatively touched where he felt the blood and found the area crusted in dried blood, relieved that he wasn't bleeding out anymore he looked more closely at himself to check for more wounds. Riley reached up and touched the fur on his head feeling them with both hands, now that he was using both his hands he felt a matching spot of fur. After feeling these furs on his head it hit him that he had animal ears attached to his head. Riley could feel his fingers rubbing them and it felt weird and alien as if he didn't have these ears before to make this feeling.

"What the fuck is going on," Riley muttered to himself as he let go of his new ears.

Riley looked down at his chest and discovered that he was wearing a vest with orange dashes along the front of it and was coated in lightweight metal covered with scratches, burn marks and god knows what. Mounted on his left shoulder, there was a small cannon looking-thing with a thin metal cord snaking out the back of it and then formed small but very tight spoil in the center of his back. Just poking out the front of this shoulder cannon was a metal rod that had a barbed point to it. The vest had a holster on the upper left of it that looked like it should have contained a knife of some kind, Under the vest he was wearing a tight but very warm dark green long sleeve shirt that hugged his body snugly, he had the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows and he was wearing black fingerless gloves. Along the bottom left half, there was a strap that connected the front part of the body armor to the part that covered his back. On the strap was a couple of pouches that held these metal rectangles and upon Riley's closer inspection revealed that they were weapon magazines. On the right strap, there was another pouch containing more ammo magazines but also canteen which Riley pulled off and took a big swig of water out of. After placing the canteen back in its place Riley noticed there was a spot on the lower back of vest where a piece of equipment was missing.

"_Odd,"_ Riley thought as he looked at his legs and nearly threw up what he ate last.

He looked down at his legs when he saw he didn't have legs past his knees but metal prosthetic ones instead. He was wearing a pair of black pants that felt rough from the number of times they had been patched or torn. Riley had the bottom of his pants bunched up and covering the bottom of where his legs turned prosthetic and kneepads equally as worn as the rest of his clothing. Riley looked at his legs in horror before he felt a strange calm befall him as if he had lived with these legs for a while, his thighs throbbed painfully as if they could remember the day he lost his calves.

After managing to not throw up whatever he ate last Riley sat crossed legged to get a better look at his metal legs. His prosthetics were made from metal which included his feet, he tapped the legs with a finger and made a dull thud sound indicating they were most likely solid metal and not hollow. His feet were made of two pieces of flat metal, the bigger one being most of his foot, the end curled upwards where his toes would have been. The smaller one took the place of his heel and the back was also curled up as well. Riley watched as thought about moving his legs and the prosthetics moved as well. Whatever Riley wanted to do the legs did, he could rotate his feet up and down left and right and he could move his legs as easily as he could breathe. It was as if he never had lost his legs in the first place.

"Hello?" He shouted to the forest his voice giving a small echo, but Riley didn't hear a response. Only a very bad feeling that he shouldn't have done that.

Riley looked around on the ground and saw a couple of things littered around in the snow where his snow angel was from when he apparently decided to take a nap.

"_Maybe my equipment?"_ Riley thought as he walked over to one of the things poking out of the snow.

When he walked up to one of the things it appeared to be his missing knife. The knife was hilt deep in the snow handle up with an oval-like screen resting on the top when he pulled the knife out of the snow Riley discovered that the knife's blade was about six inches long. After inspecting the knife for a good minute Riley slide the knife into the sheath on his chest where it sat snugly, then noticed something shining under a pile of snow nearby.

When Riley began to walk over to the thing in the snow he heard a clank and saw his foot had hit something metal and he bent down and picked it up revealing that it was a gun.

"_What kind of gun is this?"_ Riley thought as he inspected the firearm.

The firearm was about the length of his arm from the stock to the end of the barrel, it had a compact or smaller look to it. The bottom part of the barrel had a small vertical grip on it that fit in his palm nicely, the grip near the trigger was at an angle making it sit nicely in Riley's hand when he held the stock to his shoulder. The magazine was also angled parrel to the grip and it slides out smoothly when Riley pulled out the mag and slide it back in. On the side of the weapon, Riley could see that the firing chamber was further down the gun above the mag where the fired rounds would exit through. On the top of the firearm, there was a small square of glass encased in a metal frame which upon closer inspection was a reflex sight. The rest of the weapon was neutral black color and also found a serial number on the gun learned the gun was called an _R-97_. As a bonus, it had a cloth wrapped around the barrel and stock and sling which Riley gladly used to let the gun dangle around his waist.

Riley felt much better now that he wasn't defenseless as he poked around the snow for more of his equipment. Among the snow, he found some other random stuff empty shell casings, a syringe with a red plus on it(which he put in one of his pouches), a small box that had these sticks dipped in chocolate which he started to munch on as he looked around.

Riley then found another gun laying on top of the snow was a worn-looking revolver shaped more like a rectangle. When he picked up the pistol and inspected the gun Riley wondered if the thing should even be considered a pistol. The bullets for the gun were massive, slightly bigger than the ones his R-97 fired. When Riley pushed button on the side of it the gun seemed to come apart, the top of the gun went up as the front went forward as the octagon chamber rolled out to the left.

"_That process was slightly unnecessary, but it was still cool as fuck," _Riley thought with a smile.

Riley put the chamber back into the revolver and the gun pulled itself back together around the chamber, then he looked over the gun for the serial number and learned that it was called a B3-Wingman. He slid his Wingman into the holster on his thigh when at the edge of the clearing he saw something glowing a faint blue.

When he walked closer to the glowing thing it turned out to be two things. Riley saw as he walked closer saw one of the objects was very odd-looking, but Riley felt comforted by its presence. The object was a large cylinder and had two smaller cylinders that looked like some sort of thrusters on both sides angled down and away. Riley picked it up and looked at the thing when the object's name just came into his mind, _jump kit_. He looked at the jump kit and then at the spot on the lower back of his armor and with a sneaking suspicion he flipped the kit over and attempted to attach the kit to his back.

The kit attached to the built-in slots perfectly as it's thrusters came to life as they flared up a gentle blue flame, the thrusters rotated themselves in various directions before they seemed to shut off but Riley could feel the heat from the fire warm the back of his legs.

Next Riley turned and looked at the last object in the snow and fully saw what it was, it was a helmet. The helmet, if he were to wear it, would completely cover his head as the face of it had a blue glass visor that was shaped like an X, and the blue glow was coming from the visor as well. The bottom half looked a little like a gas mask over the wearer's mouth and lower jaw, there were clasps on the mouthpiece allowing the bottom of the mask to detach from the rest of the helmet. The sides bulged out around the ears as the right side had some sort of user interface made up of some buttons and ports to plug up wires and were protected with rubber seals while on the left, there was a similar interface but there was a small antenna attached to it. The helmet was black and had similar orange dashes from his vest going along the upper left side and it had some sort of emblem on the side as well. The emblem was a white circle but on the inside of the circle, there was a skull wearing an eye patch and the word MILITIA engraved under the skull.

Riley stared at the emblem for a bit before he shook his head and looked flipped it around so it was now looking at him.

"_I don't know how, but I know I've worn this helmet before,"_ Riley thought to himself as gazed into the visor.

As he stared at the helmet Riley was snapped out of his stupor when a roar filled echoed through the forest as several more answered back. Riley then had the unsettling feeling that he was being watched as he looked out at the forest in front of him. The helmet flashed once and without hesitation, Riley flipped the helmet over and put it on.

The helmet was almost a perfect fit. The only issue when he wore it was that his new ears were pressed down at an uncomfortable angle but he could ignore that for now as he had other more pressing matters. The inside of the helmet had a screen completely covering the front of it where he could see just as well without it on, and to top it off the helmet seemed to be linked with the rest of his gear since he could see the amount of ammo currently in his R-97. However, the HUD was telling him that his jump kit was offline, along with his grappling hook and cloak, he didn't even know he had those but figured they did what their names implied.

"**Pilot, you need to retreat,"** a digitized but male voice said from inside his helmet.

"Whoa, who are you and where am I?" Riley asked hoping the helmet would allow him to respond as he adjusted the straps.

"**Pilot Riley, this is not the time to ask questions, you are being approached by a large number of unknowns, I repeat you need to run,"** The voice said again as now in the surrounding forest there were more of those roars from earlier.

Then Riley could see multiple pairs of red eyes from in between the trees as these things got closer and closer and went pale when he was able to see one of the things running at him.

It was a wolf, but it was easily as tall as him and covered in black tar-like fur with. The wolf had bulging muscles under its fur and its claws were huge compared to an actual wolf but that's not what scared Riley. It was its face, instead of an actual face it was had this white skull mask with red high-lights and even with its mouth closed Riley could see it's gleaming teeth, clearly built for tearing things apart.

"O-oh, I'm running now," Riley said as he took a couple of steps back before turning around running at full sprint.

More of these wolves were peeling out from the forest after him. Riley sprinted to the other side of the clearing and into the forest as the wolves howled into the night, enjoying the thrill of the chase. Riley glanced off to his left and could see one of the wolves slowly gaining, little did he know that he was running faster than a normal human could run but it still wasn't faster than the wolves.

One wolf was closing in on Riley's left as one on his right pressed in closer. They were trying to trap him, but Riley wouldn't have any of that. When the one on his left got closer, Riley leveled his R-97 at the wolf and pulled the trigger.

The gun jerked to life as it spat up bullets, pelleting the wolf's head and torso. In Riley's HUD, he could see the ammo in the clip fly down at an insane rate but the wolf tumbled and crashed to the ground as it was riddled with bullets, giving Riley an escape route.

Now with his left flank, open Riley darted in that direction to avoid the wolf on his rear and right now diving into the forest seeking safety from the horrors that chased him. The branches whipped past Riley as he ran blindly through the forest while wolves nipped at his heels. Riley leaped over rocks and ducked under low branches as the wolves who are chasing him powered through branches, not stopping for anything as they were hell-bent on hunting Riley.

While Riley was running he could feel old wounds throbbing, gunshots, stabs, slashes and he felt a ghostly pain in calves which he didn't have anymore. As he dodged lunging wolves and trees while continuing to sprint forward, he felt an aching feeling in his head as all around him he started to hear gunfire and explosions.

"_What the hell is going on! Am I going crazy?" _Riley thought to himself as he swore he could feel the ground shake from explosions.

"_Riley you can't stay here you need to run!" _A woman's distressed voice echoed in his head as he heard a child's scared voice answered the woman.

Riley dove to his left letting his instincts carry him forward as a wolf face planted into the snow where he had been running seconds ago. He scrambled to his feet and took off in any direction that wasn't a demon wolf, as more seemed to join the hunting pack they howled into the night as the air was filled with their terrible cries for Riley's blood.

"_Mom why, why can't you come? Where's Dad!?"_ The child in Riley's head asked the mother.

More explosions shook Riley's vision as he could hear sounds concrete crumbling and falling while screams filled the air. Gunshots rattled off as the screaming continued and Riley could swear he could smell the blood and gunpowder in the air, mixing with the smell of fear and terror.

There was an explosion that caused the woman to yelp as more gunshots were heard.

"_Baby listen to me, you need to run to the edge of the city, find the grown-ups called The Militia!" _The sound of a door being kicked down echoed Riley's head as more shots were heard.

Riley ran straight at a fallen tree that was leaning on another nearby tree. When he got closer he jumped at the tree and planted his feet squarely on the trunk and pushed off at an angle. Riley shot sideways, arching his back over a lunging wolf that slammed into the tree where he had been moments ago. While still in the air Riley's finger curled around the trigger of his R-97 and pumped a mere 8 rounds into the wolf's head before he heard the tell-tale clicking of an empty mag. Wasting no time Riley shot off into his sprint once again now following the broken moon.

"_RUN!"_ The woman screamed as Riley could hear the sickening sound of bullets tearing into flesh and the thud of a body hitting the floor all sounding so real he almost stopped to look for the dead mother but howling made him press on as tears filled Riley's vision.

He could vaguely hear the soft pitter-patter of feet getting quieter and quieter but the child ever-present crying was getting louder and louder until it filled Riley's head as it was all abruptly cut off as a single gunshot filled his head.

"**Pilot, my scans have indicated that there is a clearing 40 meters ahead of where you will have to make a stand," **The voice said again, snapping Riley out of his mental nightmare and back to the nightmarish reality he was facing.

Riley didn't respond as his lungs were now beginning to burn as his legs pumped through knee-high snow and jumped rocks and tree roots when needed.

From in between the trees Riley could vaguely see a snow-covered plain leading up a hill where there was a solitary stone peaking the hill and stood out against the shattered moon. As he got closer and closer he could see it was a sort of tombstone carved completely out of stone and a figure draped in a red cloak standing at the tombstone unmoving while the frigid winds whipped at the cloak, blowing trails of snow through the air.

Riley broke through the clearing with the sound of snapping branches and crunching snow, causing the figure to whirl around as Riley stumbled to a stop as he stared at this person.

The first thing that caught his attention was her eyes, they were bright silver and filled with worry and concern that Riley could feel directed at him. He felt utterly trapped in her gaze as he noted her red-tinted black hair along with the small frown on her lips and her pale skin. Her outfit consisted of a black blouse that was laced down the front with red twine, and her cloak was attached to her shoulders with small silver crosses. The blouse lead down to a skirt following the girl's red theme and had red frills, along with a more tactful belt that carried pouches along with slots that carried single bullets, and had metal rose buckle on her right hip. She was also wearing black stockings and a pair of black knee-high boots with red laces. Overall her face still had the youthfulness so Riley guessed that this girl was in her mid-teens.

Riley and this girl locked eyes, Riley staring into her eyes through his helmet while the girl seemed to see through his helmet and into his eyes. They stood like this until Rileys HUD, blinked red as the helmet gave a shrill warning sound.

"**Pilot, watch your six!"** The digitized voice said with urgency but it was too late.

Before Riley could even turn around he felt something slam into his head, jarring his neck and head painfully as his helmet was ripped off from the force of the blow and knocking Riley into the snow on his back. Riley's vision was slightly blurry from the blow but cleared up just in time to see one of the wolves pounce onto his prone form.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid!" _Riley screamed in his head as he struggled to grab his sidearm from its holster on his thigh.

But the wolf had other ideas, it stepped on Riley's hand crushing it into the snow and prevented him from grabbing his Wingman and opened it's mouth and clamped down on Riley's shoulder. The wolf's mouth covered his left shoulder completely as the edges of its jaws were able to find purchase on his armored vest, and then the wolf bit down.

And Riley screamed in agony. The wolf's jaws crushed the air from his lungs as he could feel the wolf's teeth sink into the exposed flesh of his shoulder, but the amount of force being put on the vest caused it to crush his ribs. Riley could painfully feel his ribs tremble from the strain as he struggled in vain to fight back.

His right hand was pinned under the wolf's paw as its claws dug into his forearm and he tried to grab the knife on his chest but he could barely move his arm as it was his shoulder in the wolf's jaws greatly hindered its movement. Riley kicked it as hard as he could with his legs but his vision was getting blurry from lack of oxygen and the pain in his chest.

"_Run, run as fast as you can," _ A woman's voice taunted in his head, this wasn't the mother from before it was a new voice that radiated malice and evil.

Riley's clenched fist slowly unclenched as he felt himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness as the wolf crushed his lungs through his armor. Riley could see the evil glee in the wolf's eyes, the hatred, and sorrow that filled it's being.

Suddenly the pressure on his lungs was relieved as the wolf made yelping sound and melted into shadows before him. Riley gasped as he took in air, but felt a sharp pain that thundered through his chest as he took in air.

Riley could scarcely move as the pain multiplied with every breath as lifted his head and gazed at the damage to his chest. His shoulder was a bloody mess of flesh and cloth and it turned out the wolf's teeth had punctured his vest and left a large bitemark that pumped blood into the surrounding snow with every breath he took. Riley's head fell back from fatigue as he could hear the sounds of a sniper rifle being fired and the slashing of metal as more yelps and howls filled the air.

Riley stared into the night sky as slowly bleed out, "_Why, what did I do to deserve this?" _

Tears filled his eyes, "_I don't want to die like this," _Riley thought with despair as he reached his right hand into the night sky as if trying to grab the stars.

"_Please, someone save me"_

"_I don't want to die" _

"_I'm scared"_

"_I don't want to run anymore"_

Riley had all these thoughts fill his head as heard a girl shouting but it sounded distant far away but he saw her above him and grabbed his outstretched hand, he couldn't feel her hand through he only felt a numbing cold. He slowly felt himself fading into unconsciousness as he stared into the girl's eyes, her mouth was moving but he couldn't hear anything.

She moved out of his vision and grabbed the straps to his vest and started to drag him, his head rested against his mangled chest as he could see the bloody drag marks from where he had fallen, his vision was swimming in and out of focus as Riley's mind drifted to the things he heard in his head and blacked out every few seconds.

Riley forced his eyes open, where he could see that the girl had dragged him onto a dirt trail with wooden fences lining both sides of the trail and held back the black forest. On the ground, he could see his blood trail leading back into the depths of the forest as he felt that h was being pulled along the ground. Riley's eyes got heavy as he blacked out again.

When he opened his eyes again Riley could see a multi-level log cabin house covered in snow as three figures were running towards him and the girl. His vision was still going in and out of focus but he could make out that two of them had bright blonde hair and another had black hair like the girls and was wearing a grey shirt of some kind. Riley heard vague shouting as he blacked out again.

Riley's eyes opened again where he could see that he was being carried into the house, he was slung over a pair of strong and firm shoulders staring at the ground as he could see his blood dripping onto the floor and all over the person carrying him. Riley felt extreme vertigo as he placed onto a table where he stared into the light of a lamp, a face came into view. This person was male with black hair and stubble across his lower jaw that was sharp and rugged, and his eyes were light brown or possibly a lava-red color that was filled with harsh interest and mild concern. The man appeared to be an older guy who looked to be in his mid-forties.

The next pair of faces were blonde and so similar that Riley knew they were related. One of them was male with short blonde hair and deep blue eyes and a small patch of facial hair on his chin. He had a softer jawline than the other guy and more concern but also interest in his eyes and looked to be about the same age as the other man.

The other blonde one was female. She had very long hair that was just as blonde as the other guy, she had a soft jawline like her father(Riley assumed he was) but her chin was slightly more pointed. She looked to be around her late teens, almost an adult but not there yet and she had very different eyes. This new girl's eyes were a fierce amethyst purple and she had a polite concern for his well being, but she was prepared to finish him off if he was a threat.

Riley blinked a couple of times before he felt himself start to blackout again. This time he didn't fight it, he honestly wanted his suffering to be over as every breath he took was like breathing razorblades. Suddenly the pain was multiplied and Riley nearly lunged off the table while screaming so many profanities but was held down by the blonde girl and her father.

It was a burning sensation all across his shoulder and chest, as he struggled against the blonde pair nearly tossing the girl across the room in a burst of strength. The girl recovered quickly and with more force pinned his arm down to the table as the father was doing the same to his other arm while pulling his vest off.

"_Alcohol," _Riley thought in his head as he saw the black-haired man holding a flask.

The man locked eyes with Riley and said something, but he couldn't hear as the man poured more alcohol over Riley's wounds. At this point, Riley's nerves were put through so much stimulus that his brain was overloaded and Riley blacked out and stayed out.

Riley was plagued with nightmares, they were often him running through the forest as he that woman's death and her brief conversation with the child played through his head endlessly. Every time the woman was killed, Riley felt his body pumped full of lead and when he fell into the snow he was forced to stare into another body that was him and very dead.

"_RUN, RUN, AND RUN BECAUSE IT'S ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO DO," _His dead self would taunt endlessly.

The nightmare would change to him running again and the voice from the helmet would speak.

"_**Pilot, you need to stop running and face your enemy," **_The voice would say.

But when Riley stopped running he was instantly leaped on by the wolves and would tear him into pieces and if he kept running he was eventually caught and ripped apart anyway.

The nightmare kept repeating over and over, to the point where he wondered if he was in hell. Then the nightmare stopped as instead a glowing light filled the dark recesses of Riley's troubled mind.

"_Fear not Riley, you will find your peace,"_ The voice said gently.

"How I don't even know if I'm alive or if I'm dead," Riley asked the light, still feeling the despair from when he woke in the forest.

"_You are very much alive, I pulled you from the hell-fire of your old life and brought you here to heal… and to fulfill another purpose"_ The light said now slowly getting dimmer.

"Why, why me and not someone else? Why won't you let me die," Riley asked the light, now balling his hands into fists.

Why did it have to be him, why couldn't he be left to die and let what memories that plagued him die as well? Why must his terrible life go on and be tormented by his demons? Riley thought bitterly as the light faded from his mind.

"_You are the only one who can, only you can find your peace. But know that you can not run from your destiny,"_ The light said before finally departing.

The light only left Riley feeling more bitter and confused than before as he sank back into his subconsciousness, ready for the endless nightmares to resume. But they didn't appear, it was only darkness and emptiness that Riley felt. He didn't know how long it was but he felt a change in him.

"_You can not run from your destiny," _Riley thought as the light's word echoed in his mind.

He didn't know exactly how, but the voice in his helmet called him a pilot. Riley knew that pilots did an awful lot of running.

And he didn't plan on stopping.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed what you have read so far. If you like what you read be sure to follow and I will get out updates as fast as I can but I still have work and school to do. But I hope I was descriptive enough with how our little pilot woke in rwby. Now I want to clarify somethings, Riley is only a gen 2 maybe 3 pilot. I have it this way so that it doesn't mess with the power balance of the anime and gives him room to grow stronger with the rest of the gang. Also, he is a pilot who are trained to kill people, not Grimm. In hand-to-hand combat, Riley will most likely be able to keep up with Qrow in season 3 and is on par with Pyhrra. But fighting Grimm is going to be his fatal flaw since he simply doesn't have experience fighting them or growing up having to deal with them, now he not completely helpless against them but he will need to learn more about them. I also made him a fanus, a fox fanus specifically since this would make him a target and thus a reason to curb-stomp some fools, also I just like foxes :3. **

**And to also clarify, Riley has his legs from the knees down replaced with prosthetics. If you want a better image then look up the Phase-Shift pilot and look at its legs, also I am going to give Riley and an aura and semblance. This is a critical point since I'm having his semblance involve his titan.**

**On the topic of his titan, I am going to have his titan included and I'm either going to have it be a Ronin or Northstar which I will most likely put it up to a poll.**

**One more thing I promise! So I am going to add more...features to auras and semblances which I will explain in further detail in the next chapter.**

**Anyway way thanks for reading and if you have a question ask it in a review and I will do my best answer it (No spoilers)**

**:)**


	2. Q&A1

**Hello readers, Dark here with a quick Q&A that I will post in between chapters where I will answer review questions and give information about various topics I feel you should know.**

* * *

**I am adding a set of traits for auras and semblances, they are very basic but I feel will add a great deal of depth to them. An aura will now have 4 different attributes, Aura Amount, Aura Defense, Aura Recharge Rate, and Semblance usage. Please read them below**

**Aura Amount- It is very self-explanatory, as it is the amount of aura someone has. **

**For example, let's say the normal amount of aura is 500, someone with a high aura (like Jaune) and they will have an aura amount 1,000. I have not figured out what base aura amount is yet but I will inform you guys when I do.**

**Aura Defense- Aura defense comes into play when someone takes a hit directly to their aura. **

**An example being this, one person with an average defense is struck in the chest by a bullet, they lose 100 points of there aura. While someone else has a better aura defense is shot by the same gun and bullet, they only lose 50 points of aura vs the person with the normal aura defense loses 100 points.**

**Aura Recharge Rate- The rate of which someone's aura recharges over time.**

**Let's say the average person needs to wait a full 10 hours to completely recharge their aura which is 500 points but is completely drained thus needing 10 hours to recharge. Another person who has very high Recharge Rate and the same 500 point aura has their's drained to 0 as well, they only need 2 hours to get their full 500 point aura recharged.**

**Semblance usage- The amount aura needed to activate a person's semblance. **

**Let's say someone can shoot fire from their hands as a semblance, they need to use 10 points of aura per second to continue to shoot fire. If this person has a better semblance usage they only need to use 5 or 2 points of aura to continuously shoot fire.**

**Now then that's all the traits I've added, I will be applying this to everyone in Remnant and make people's aura stats different to make auras more diverse and less "bash each other until the others aura runs out, like someone who has a high Recharge Rate can potentially gain aura points back in the middle of a fight IF they can avoid damage for a set amount of time. I think this will make fight much more fun.**

* * *

**Now then, onto Riley's pilot loadout. I am going to have him have more than one ability since it works better with titanfall lore, or so I'm told. I am also planning on Riley getting his weapons modified to have Remnant features, guns turning into swords, etc. **

**Riley's loadout:**

**Primary: R-97 sub-machine gun, reflex sight**

**Secondary: B3-Wingman, armor-piercing rounds**

**Lethals: Firestars, Gravity stars, frag grenades, satchel charges**

**Pilot abilities: Cloak, grapple, pulse, holo ... phase-shift? **

**(Riley will have the clothing appearance of Jack Cooper from the campaign, but the red shirt is grey and his helmet is black, and he will have the phase-shift pilot legs from the knee's down.)**

**Titan: ****UNKNOWN**

* * *

**Q&A:**

**Guest: I will do my best to update at LEAST once a month, but I plan to update 3 times a month but I can't say for sure since I have to deal with both school and work schedules. Also yes Riley is going to have his aura unlocked, as for an interaction between his titan and Penny you will have to wait and see ;3**


	3. Chapter 2

_Log#2_

Riley slowly opened his eyes, he blinked a couple of times as everything came into focus now seeing the wooden ceiling in better detail. There was fan spinning slowly as the sunlight was filtering into the room from a window on the wall behind Riley, from where he was he could see that the room was made out of more logs and wooden planks. The floor, however, was a dull green carpet and had a small red rug in the center of the room and next to the bed Riley was on there was a wooden nightstand with a small antique lamp with a pile of used bandages and an empty bowl. However next to the foot his bed there was a simple wooden chair that was empty but had a red cloak loosely hanging on the back of the chair. There was a door on the opposite wall of Riley, it was currently closed but he could vaguely hear talking from the other side that sounded like it was down a hallway. Riley scanned the room for any signs of his gear as he could hear birds chirping from outside, in the corner of the room there was a small table where he could see that his mangled shirt and vest were laid out on top of. The shirt was neatly folded and his vest was laid out nicely as well, however, Riley could see that his knife was missing from its sheath on the vest and his other equipment was missing.

He sat up on his elbows and a soft, patch-quilt blanket covering his body fell away and got a nasty headache as gingerly touched his head with a pained look on his face. The headache subsided thankfully as Riley looked down at his bare chest that was now exposed to the slightly chilly air of the room. His chest was wrapped tightly with bright white bandages around his abdomen and upper body, his left shoulder was also wrapped tightly every which way and wrapped around his bicep. Riley's chest felt VERY sore, his breathing was slightly strained and his ribs flared up in pain if he breathed in too fast. But the pain was manageable, the soreness was similar to a tough workout. Tough and sucky, but not enough to be a hindrance.

Riley sat up fully ignoring the pain and slowly brings his legs out from under the blanket and dangle them over the edge of the bed. He stared at the metal prosthetics that serve as his legs, thankfully he still had on his black pants Riley blinked and steeled himself as he slowly stood up leaning on the nightstand. His guts threatened to heave up out of his mouth from the sudden and severe vertigo but he manages to keep his stomach down and take some deep breaths. Riley's hand curled into a fist as he tried to stand up to his full height, but the strain on his chest was too much as he gasped in pain and stumbled into the nightstand knocking the bowl onto the ground with a loud thud.

The door was opened as the blonde girl poked her head into the room as Riley was huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath as he leaned on the nightstand. She took in the situation seeing Riley awake and on struggling to stay on his feet, then opened to the door fully and walked in. She was wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt with a low V-neck and a pair of dark blue jeans with some black boots and oddly enough she was wearing black fingerless gloves. The girl's long hair was not restrained and flowed freely down her back as she strode into the room, her purple eyes still held that fierceness to them but they didn't have that caution from when they first met.

"Woah buddy take a seat, you've lost at least half your weight in blood," The girl said as she gently took his right arm put it around her shoulder to support him.

"Hey uncle Qrow, the fanus is awake," The girl shouted out into the hallway as lead him back to the bed as Riley had no choice in the matter and let her help him back into the bed.

"Alright, Yang I'll be up in a minute," A much older and gravelly voice said from hallway, they sounded like they were on a lower floor.

The girl, Yang, straightened her shirt and inspected Riley in all his shirtless glory. He wasn't a bodybuilder or anything like that but he had a full six-pack, and he had decent biceps(Riley also secretly wished he was taller), but he wasn't skin and bones. However, she wasn't really looking at his muscles but more at the various scars that covered his body.

His body was covered in them. He had a few small thin slash marks on his torso that were maybe made by knives or possibly bullets that grazed him, he didn't know. He also had three small scars that looked like bullet wounds, one was on the left side of his abs and he had one at the base of his neck. Other than a small scar on his right hand he didn't see anymore.

Yang stared at his face before asking, "How did you get that scar on your chin?"

"Umm," Riley felt his chin and indeed felt yet another scar but this one was different.

This scar was thicker than the other ones and it went from his bottom lip and all the down his chin and even stretched just under his chin as well. As Riley rubbed the scar he heard the crying child and the lone gunshot in the back of his mind, triggered by the touch.

Riley shivered slightly, "I ...don't really want to say…. it's too personal,"

Yang nodded and crossed her arms just under her bust, " Alright, so what's your name? And my name is Yang by the way,"

"Riley… Thanks for saving my life," he said to Yang, who then chuckled.

"I'm not the one who saved your ass," Yang said with a smile as she turned to the door and started to walk out of the room.

"That would be my sister Ruby, you can thank her when she gets back," With that Yang left the room as an older man walked in.

This man was wearing a crumpled grey dress shirt and a pair of black slacks, he was wearing a tattered black and red cape on his shoulders also. His raven back hair was messy and unkempt and he a light coating of stubble on his jaw and the moment he stepped into the room Riley could smell the whiskey emanating from him. But his dull red eyes still had a piercing clarity to them and seemed to stare right into Riley's soul.

The man walked over and grabbed the chair by the bed and turned it around as he sat down on the chair, leaning on the backrest of it. He pulled out a flask and took a big swig before returning his gaze to Riley.

"See you're finally awake, Riley was it," The man stated as his eyes bored into him.

"I've got a bunch of questions so first. What were you doing out there," The man asked, more like commanded.

"Well QROW…. Maybe I just decided that I felt like taking a stroll in the forest filled things that wanted to have a little nibble of my lovely self," Riley responded with so much sarcasm that it surprised himself.

Qrow smirked and put his flask down that he was about to drink from, "You may be sharp, but you're more or less saying you don't know what you were doing out there or you were doing something illegal," Riley's silence proved Qrow's statement true as he continued.

"I know for a fact your only a kid since your ears don't have their colored tips yet," Qrow said as Riley tentatively touched his fox ears.

"I know you're some kind of soldier which you shouldn't be, but those scars don't come from Grimm. Your legs maybe could have been a Grimm, but all those other scars are bullet wounds and last I checked Grimm can't use guns. Finally, your clothes were much more tactical, your pants had four pockets and slots where you kept spare ammo magazines. Your shirt has pockets on the shoulders which I found spare rounds and some kind of patch I've never seen before, your vest is clearly military as it also had your knife, more mags, and other random tools," Qrow explains smugly as Riley gets more and more nervous.

Qrow then jabbed a figure at Riley, "But this doesn't explain why you were alone, and why you were in the forest, if your military then your would be with a group or unit and not on your own,"

Riley looked down at his legs and stared at them, "I don't know why I was there, or how I got there," He said as he studied his metal legs, watching them move like real flesh and blood legs.

Qrow's features soften slightly when he saw Riley's distress, "Well can you tell me who you are then?" He asked.

Riley was silent for a time, "I….Don't know,"

"So you can't remember anything about yourself? No names or where you came from?" Qrow asked rather gently considering how gravely his voice was.

But Riley shook his head feeling more and more like shit, "No, I can't remember anything other than my own name," Riley sighed and pushed his sadness down into the depths of his subconsciousness, he had a feeling he did that a lot.

Qrow took a swing from his flask before putting back onto the ground, "Well I've asked some questions so you can ask some now and I will answer them the best I can, so what do you want to know?"

Riley's ears perked up without his knowledge causing Qrow to smirk knowing he had Riley's attention.

"Well for starters where am I exactly? And how long have I been out for?" Riley asked Qrow as he turned his gaze from his legs to the older man.

"Right now You're on an island called Patch, Tai Xiao Long's house specifically. And You've been asleep for four days," Qrow said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Riley was shocked at the fact he had been out for so long but quickly dismissed it, "Ok, so what were those things that tried to eat me?"

Qrow raised an eyebrow and mentally shrugged to himself, "Those were Grimm, creatures made of negative emotions and thoughts that do nothing but hunt humans and faunus alike. They've plagued the human race for as long as anyone can remember, they come in different shapes and sizes. The ones that nearly killed you are called Beowolves, and the older they get the more dangerous they become since they grow stronger and smarter."

Riley nodded and absorbed all this information hungrily, "Yang called me fanus and you've mentioned it once, what's a fanus actually?"

Qrow's eyebrow went up higher, "…. A fanus, like yourself, is a person with animal traits. Normally they have one major feature like ears, a tail, teeth or something but the majority have improved night vision and sense of smell…. I know amnesia can be tough but it would be rather difficult to forget what you are," Qrow said with skepticism.

"Then I must have hit my head super hard then, or maybe it was a drug or something," Riley responded, though it was more like a question than an explanation.

Qrow nodded, "No drug or serum could do this, your mind is still working just fine since you are not vegetable and you know what things like drugs are, nothing I know of can wipe memories specifically of your past or yourself so maybe it was a semblance…." Qrow trailed off.

"Semblance?" Riley asked, his right ear tilting to a ninety-degree angle, further expressing his confusion.

"A semblance is a unique ability that comes with your aura. It can be just about anything from shooting lasers out of your eyes to making everyone around more energized, or even messing with people's heads, the possibilities are endless," Qrow explained then seeming to read Riley's mind continued.

"An aura is the manifestation of the soul. When it is unlocked it acts as a barrier that protects you from harm, however, it does have limits as to how much damage it can take before it needs to recharge. Aura is also used as fuel for your semblance _and_ Aura's have set of four stats which greatly affect how hunters and huntresses fighting styles" Qrow finished saying and answering the question Riley was about to ask.

"Ok, you said auras had to be unlocked so why doesn't everyone get them unlocked and who are hunters and huntresses?" Riley asked while pondering the possibilities of semblances, but the word _Hunter _grabbed his attention.

"Qrow groaned, "Hunters or huntresses are people specialize in dealing with Grimm, but also take freelance missions when they come up, you can ask Ruby for more info about them,"

Qrow stood up out of the chair and took a swing out of his flask before putting it in his pocket, "Well I'd rather not spend all day in this room so if you're up for it, grab your shirt and I'll have Yang show you around," With that Qrow left the room not bothering to close the door.

Riley stared off into space as he did his best to swallow all this new information, "_Grimm, auras, semblances, fanus! God why fuck can't I remember anything about my past and if I grew up around all these things why do they sound so bizarre and crazy,"_ Riley asked himself.

"_Maybe I should ask Qrow about any recent conflicts or maybe a group called 'The Militia'," _Riley thought as he now carefully stood up shakily walked over the table where his shirt was.

Riley's legs and chest weren't as bad as when he first woke up so he was able to walk across the room with little trouble but he still felt stiff as a board and super sore. When he reached the table he gently picked up his shirt and inspected it, gently running his fingers over the worn green fabric. His shirt had been washed at some point since the shirt was free of any dirt and grime, the color seemed to shine a little more than before Riley could remember that the shirt was dark green and covered with filth. Now his shirt was nice olive green completely clean of all stains, however, there were holes along the shoulder where the Beowolf bite him. But other than that his shirt was fine.

Now wearing his shirt on Riley walked over to the door and stepped out into the hallway. He followed the hallway to the stairs, glancing at the various pictures and paintings hanging from the walls, some were pictures of the blonde guy, Yang, the red girl, and another woman who Riley had yet to see. She looked very much like the girl who saved him so he figured that was her mom, but Riley pushed the thought out of his head and made his way down the stairs as he heard the girl, Yang, was talking to Qrow by the sounds he was hearing.

The ground floor was pretty big, considering it was three rooms meshed into one. Off to his right, Riley could see a flat screen T.V that had a long couch opposite of it along with two other smaller couches flanking both sides, and there was a nice end table nested in between the couches and the T.V. Off to the left, Riley could see was a nice kitchen, full of new shiney appliances and nice dark wood countertops and even an island bar. Next to the kitchen there was also also dining room that had their large dining table and a china cabinet nestled neatly in the corner of the dining room next to a glass sliding door leading to what looked like a back porch, from what Riley could see. The whole building was made out of more wooden logs stacked on top of each other, really giving it a rustic homey vibe and was very nicely light. Riley could feel himself already relaxing and simple at peace in this room, or maybe it was the house in general, he didn't know.

However, Riley was ripped from his thoughts as he heard the sounds of gnawing near his feet and looked down. There was an actually a dog, a corgi, laying by his feet and was now chewing on his metal leg as if it were bone. Riley found this amusing as he didn't do anything to stop the dog but Yang poked her head up from the couch and saw what the dog was doing.

"Zwei knock it off, that's not a chew toy!" Yang scolded the dog as it begrudgingly let go of his leg and padded off to back door and layed down in front of it, bathing in the evening sunlight.

"I see you met Zwei," Yang said with a chuckle, as Riley walked over to the couch.

Riley flopped down onto one of the couches, "Cute dog, you have a lovely home by the way," He responded as gently rubbed his extra ears.

Yang smiled and glanced around, "Yeah, this home has been around a while," she then sat forward closer to Riley, " So, what do you do for fun?" She asked.

Riley pondered for a moment, "Well, I'm not sure at the moment, what do you actually?" He asked back, now sitting up.

Yang grinned, "Well for starters I go out clubbing, and like to ride my baby," She said then added, "I also like to spar and train as well,"

Riley's fox ears visibly perked up at the word 'spar', "What do you train in actually? Or what's your fighting style?" He asked now suddenly very intrigued, which confused himself.

"Ohh, I see someone else enjoys a good fight," Yang said with a smirk, "Well I do mostly boxing and kickboxing, what's your style?" She asked.

Riley pondered for a moment, he could feel himself on the verge of remembering something when it happened, "I'm trained in two styles called 'Krav Maga' and 'Judo', I think learned it in ...in... damn," He muttered as the rest of the memory faded from his mind.

Yang sat back and looked lost in thought for a moment, "I can't say I've heard of those styles but I would love to see them at some point, me and you are gonna go a couple of rounds once you've fully recovered," Yang said with predatory grin and smashed her fist into her other hand open palm with a loud smack.

Riley was slightly worried but his train of thought was interrupted as Qrow appeared out of the door under the stairs that Riley noted had a metal door and keypad next to it.

"Yang don't beat the fox up yet, he was mauled up pretty badly so give him a day to recover first," Qrow grumbled as he took a swig from his flask.

Yang huffed and leaned back on the couch, "Fine, I'll wait," She grumbled and turned on the T.V which was on the news talking about some group called the White Fang.

Qrow closed the metal door and from where Riley was sitting he could hear an audible click as it's dead was pushed home and firmly locked in place. Qrow saw him looking over and put two and two together.

"Ah Kid, this door leads to the basement where Ruby does her weapon meantiance and it's also where we store pieces of equipment. So at the moment your funny looking gear is stored down there," Qrow explained as he walked over, now flopping into a recliner by the T.V.

Riley nodded and rubbed his head, he still was feeling uneasy about not knowing anything about his past, and the images and conversations he heard in his head.

"_What the fuck does it mean,_" Riley asked himself as there was a sound of key being put into a lock and the front door of the house opened up to reveal what Riley assumed to be Ruby and her dad, Tia.

The girl, Ruby, was wearing a black and red blouse with jeans and had on a black beanie with a rose symbol on the side. She was wearing a thin red coat and also had her arms full of plastic bags, she wasn't wearing the cloak Riley first saw her in but she still had on those boots and had this red and black rectangle-looking thing on her lower back. Although the girl looked like she was about to fall over from all the bags she was carrying.

"_What is it with her and red?"_ Riley thought as the girl saw him and her face lit up.

"Yay you're awake now!" The girl squealed as Riley's new ears flinched at the sudden noise, but Riley got to his feet and walked over offering his hands to her and took the bags out of her arms.

"Yes I am awake, and let me help since I have been imposing on your hospitality for some time now," Riley said as he briefly glanced into the bags to see that it was a bunch of groceries.

He then took almost all the bags and started walking them over to the kitchen as Ruby's face was lit up in pure excitement and followed him, giving him almost no personal space.

"Omgwhatwereyourweaponstheyweresocool!Imeantheydidn'thaveanyothermeleeformbuththeypackedaHUGEpunchandthathelmettalkedandyourknifespiltdownthecenterandomgwhatwasthatpistol," The girl said so fast Riley couldn't even remotely understand what she said.

Riley set the bags down on the counter as Ruby ranted into his ear, then Tai saw him as he walked in with more bags.

"Oh good you're finally awake, you almost had us for a minute," Tai said with a warm smile and closed the door behind him.

Tai was wearing cargo pants with some white sneakers and had a simple dull yellow shirt on, and was also wearing a grey winter coat that had a light dusting of snow on the shoulders and was not zipped up either.

Tai stepped in and walked to the kitchen where he placed down the rest of the groceries next to the fridge, but then turned around and gently but firmly grabbed Riley. Now Riley didn't fight back or anything but he flinched slightly as Tai inspected him with a critical eye, poring over his face and body.

"You're not bleeding or anything? No dizziness or vertigo?" Tai asked as he let go of Riley and looked over him again.

"Nope, other than when I first woke up but I'm just feeling sore," Riley said as he rubbed his neck.

Tai nodded and began putting the food away as Riley now moved past him and then glanced at everyone now gathered in the living room, minus Tai, and walked over and sat down in his previous spot.

Ruby now less hyper looked at Riley and smiled, "Well hello, I'm Ruby and Yang just told me that your name is Riley right?" She asked now standing up and offered a hand to shake.

"Yup thats me, I assume you have questions?" Riley said after he shook her hand and sat down, his metal prothstetics stretched out in front of him.

Ruby pondered for a moment, "Well why does your helmet talk?" She asked.

Riley was thoroughly confused, "Wait it does? Umm I'm not really sure," He was very confused and then remembered how it told him to run.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah I put it on and it said something about me not having the proper authorization and then just stopped talking to me. But your helmet looks really cool," she explained as Yang chimed in as well.

"Yeah your helmet said the same thing to me and then refused to talk, also how can you see out of it? The inside of the helmet was pitch black," Yang asked as Riley simply shrugged.

"I dunno, your guess is as good as mine, but maybe if I put it on later it will do something," Riley suggested as Tai called out from the kitchen.

"Well you can do that tomorrow because after we eat you're gonna head back to bed, your still recovering," Tai said while pointing a spatula at Riley, who nodded.

"So how long do you plan on staying?" Ruby asked which caught Riley off guard.

Riley glanced around "Oh um, well, I hadn't really thought about it but I suppose I will have to try and get to town and figure it out from there," Riley said, but Qrow interrupted him.

"Nah kid your staying here with us, you're gonna be recovering for a while and with winter still here you won't survive outside for long. Although you are gonna have to pull your weight while you live under this roof," Qrow said as he wasn't bothered to fully look at Riley and took a swing from his flask.

Riley let out a silent sigh of relief and looked back at everyone in the living room, "Question, does anyone know of a group called the 'Militia'?"

Qrow raised an eyebrow as Ruby and Yang racked their brains for the name, "Well I can't say I've heard of a group or organization called that," Yang said as Ruby shrugged.

"Yeah, it's no group of Huntsmen or I would have heard about it," Ruby replied.

Qrow looked deep in through and sighed, "Yeah me either, I haven't heard the name before and my job as a huntsmen requires that I know things like that,"

Riley nodded but then remembered what Ruby and Qrow mentioned, "You both mentioned the word 'Huntsmen' what are those,"

Qrow and Yang rolled their eyes as Ruby's face lit up again, "A Huntsmen are people who fight Grimm and bad guys and save lives, they are heroes who dish out justice and kick butt!" Ruby explained with added explosions and karate chops as Riley nodded and looked to Qrow.

"As a Huntsmen, you go out and take jobs hunting Grimm, protecting settlements and whatever else someone puts a request out for, they are like freelance soldiers," Qrow explained briefly.

Riley absorbed this information, he was interested in learning more about them as they sounded interesting, and while he didn't know why, the way way Ruby said they were heroes and worked to save people, he found himself very fond of those ideals.

"But you have to go to a combat school and then a huntsmen school to become one, Yang is going to the one in Vale called Beacon, it's a really good one and I am gonna go to Beacon when I'm old enough!" Ruby said as Yang nodded in agreement.

"Interesting, I wonder if I should try and enroll," Riley muttered to himself.

Qrow, however, spoke up, "Well for that you need to graduate from a combat school you didn't have any certification saying you went through a school, and while you may be a soldier of some kind, combat school take a few years, " he explained as RIley sighed.

"But there are other ways for you to get into a huntsmen school, I could perhaps pull a few strings and get you into Beacon, but you gotta prove that you can fight first," Qrow said as Riley had a look of determination on his face.

"Well Riley is not doing any form of training until he is fully recovered, and it's time to eat," Tai said as everyone got up and began making his way over to the kitchen where food was being set on the table.

But something on the news caught his attention and he stopped to listen.

"But before the weather, we have news from Vale. A police patrol in the abandoned part of the old Vale industrial district discovered a wrecked up White Fang outpost. Normally, this would be good news as the proper forces could be called in, but what worried the two police officers was how the place had been busted up. Reports from VPD say that most of the white fang members had been brutally killed by high powered weapons as well as melee weapons. This could be huntsmen but due to how it was done, it is assumed to be either a rogue huntsman or a vigilante. We are now bringing up live footage of the complex, but before we do so, we strongly advise to any children or anyone sensitive to graphic pictures to leave now."

The picture barely managed to swap before the TV was turned off by Tai, who looked over at Ruby who hadn't even looked at the TV.

Riley's hand had twitched, he didn't know why but Riley had a very bad feeling in his gut. There was nothing for him to be worried about, but he still couldn't shake the feeling as his heart started pumping faster.

But Ruby walking by gently bumped him and shook him out of his thoughts, for now he was safe. So Riley figured he should enjoy things while they last, so with that he joined the family who saved him at their table and enjoyed the good food and be in the moment with this kind, and warm family.

But the uneasy feeling still persisted.

_12 hours ago… Edge of the Vale Warehouse and Dock District_

A metal foot slammed into the head of the White Fang grunt causing a wet crack as yet another faunus fell. The head nearly split up due to the angle of the kick and the sheer force behind it. A scream to the right caught the attention of the owner of the metal food. Looking over another grunt was crawling backwards crying while screaming as a holographic Alpha Prowler walked closer and leapt only to disappear into nothingness leaving the grunt whimpering and crying. A figure moved towards the crying grunt and quickly snapped the neck while a laugh more reminiscent of a groan could be heard.

"What a bunch of weaklings," The figure said to the one still standing with the corpse in its hands, "Ain't that right Omega?"

'Omega' nodded slowly, before walking over to the other person. Walking out of the dark room they entered a small courtyard filled with big lights shining down in the courtyard lighting them up.

Omega was a little over 1.8 meters high with autumn red hair set in a spiky style with a headpiece over as well as a balaclava around his forehead and bore a devilish smile. Wearing black and dark blood red Militia armor from the Demeter days, another banaclave around his neck with a mishmash of red, white and black which could not be found head or tail in due to its wrapped up form. On his hip a single R-99 Submachine Gun, on his chest an Alternator was strapped on the upper left side of his chestplate with a B3 at his hip and a knife at the upper right side as well as next to the Alternator. On his back an MGL could be seen. However, the most unusual part about him was the two ears sprouting from his head. A pair of hyena ears.

"I still think you look cute with those," Albino commented as Omega let out a deep sigh and shook his head causing Albino to laugh.

Albino was not human though, she was a Phase Shift model Simulacrum. She wore a simple grey hooded sheath as well as a metal face plate with two eye holes in, holographic eyes staring out, one a blood red color and the other sea blue color. On her back a Kraber was found alongside a Charge Rifle. On her hips two Alternators could be found alongside a B3 Wingman on her lower chest and a knife on her upper left chest. Her fingers were more reminiscent of claws than fingers because of their sharpness and pointiness. She stood at the average simulacrum height.

Sighing she called out, "NESSY!" a rumbling could be heard before at the opposite end of the courtyard the buildings wall exploded outwards. In its place stood a jet black Northstar Prime with the Apex Predator logo painted onto it's hull and a plasma railgun on it's back walked out. The plates had been heavily modified with sensors enabling the Titan to go invisible for times as well as the thrusters who had been modified after whatever could be scavenged from Viper's own Northstar. behind it followed another Titan, this time black and red Ronin Prime with holographic sensors on its arms and legs, a golden stripe ran down the center of it's hull with a smaller Apex Predator logo painted in gold. On it's back a slender darkened silver broadsword could be found with arc projectors down the blade as well as the classic Leadwall.

The two Titan Pilots climbed up into their Titans. Before Albino looked at Omega, "We should get outta here, can hear the sirens of what I guess is the police. Let's get a move on." The two Pilots quickly fled the scene in their Titans, sneaking around in dark alleyways as well as a 7 meter high robot could. Which went surprisingly well funnily enough. They quickly found an abandoned warehouse which they decided to make their home for the time being.

The warehouse was big and dusty, windows had been shattered and graffiti all over the place. The two Pilots quickly disembarked their Titans to search the place over. A gentle metallic thump was heard as Albinos metal feet softly echoed off the concrete ground when. The warehouse was usual for an old abandoned warehouse. Graffiti, plants growing and an old generator which Albino quickly got online with the help of some "Lighting dust" whatever that was. Grabbing their standard survival kits from their Titans they set up shop inside the old building and to sleep through the night.

**Dark: Hey guys, sorry about the REALLLY late update. Anyway with some big news I got a Co-Author! Totally didn't abduct him…..**

**Big Pizza: Dude, please let me out of this small cabin thing, there's cobweb everywhere n stuff, and I'd like to eat…**

**Dark: Nah, I need more content so your stuck with me for now. Anyway Check out Big Pizza since he has some really good stories and we also have another story posted on his profile.**

**Big Pizza: Yay, advertisement! And well, if things go well, we might release a Destiny and Titanfall crossover if you all want it.**

**Dark: For now we are currently brainstorming ideas but for now I hope this will tide you guys over. Also if you guys run out of stuff to read, again hop over to Pizza's content because he has written a bunch.**

**Big Pizza: Why thank you, also. If you need high tier Titanfall 2 gameplay, don't be afraid to check out my youtube channel Big Pizza Gaming. And yes, shameless self advertising :D. Anyways, let's get onto the reviews!**

**Review: Guest: ****i would give you a follow and a favorite but im currently a guest, I look forward to reading your next chapter and oh one question how often do you plan to update this fic?. **

**I forgot to add this to my other review but is riley going to have an aura or something akin to that? Also later on i was wondering if there would be an interaction between rileys titan and penny**

**Big Pizza's answer: While Dark Angel has already explained Aura, I will add that Albino does not have an aura and wont get one? Why? She's a simulacrum, a killed Titan Pilot, her original body is dead. But she still has a personal energy shield kinda like body armor from Apex Legends except it's self recharging and way stronger. And for what I know, as quickly as possible.**

**Dark: Yeah the rule me and Pizza worked out was that a person needs to be a living breathing being in order to get an aura. Riley gets an aura since he is not a full simulacrum since he only lost his legs, and Omega as well since he is a living breathing human, or a faunus now. As for Penny interacting with Riley's titan, and probably Omega's and Albino's titan as well we will for sure plan on Penny interacting with them, I mean it would be really cool and a fun thing to try in my opinion.**

**Review: ****Hamhjolf Stormcrown: **

**Overall I quite like this fic and I am curious where it goes**

**Big Pizza's answer: Since I didn't contribute to that chapter ima just phase out *science space stuff noises***

**Dark's answer: thanks for the support :), I really look forward to writing more chapters for you guys!**

**Review: Guest:** **k really looking forward to your next chapter!**

**Big Pizza's answer: Thanks :D**

**Dark's answer: Ditto with what Pizza said. :)**

**Big Pizza: Thank you all for reading this chapter, and well, Happy Hunting Pilots**

**Dark: Yes thank you all so much! Happy hunting as well.**


End file.
